1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a solid laser with an emission wavelength lying between 0.5 and 0.65 micrometers.
Such a laser is particularly suitable for use in isotopic separation processes.
2. Discussion of the Background
Processes for separating uranium isotopes by laser have been studied for several years. Their implementation requires the selective excitation of the uranium isotopes from laser sources, the frequency of which must be particularly well adjusted and controlled.
Among the methods which have been studied hitherto, there are those which use sources emitting at around 16 .mu.m and those which emit between 0.55 .mu.m and 0.65 .mu.m. This latter approach uses a copper vapour type of laser to pump a dye laser, the technology of which is quite critical.
The renewal of interest in solid lasers, particularly because of the possibilities offered by pumping with laser diodes (efficiency, compactness, lifetime, reliability, etc.) opens the way to new methods for separating uranium isotopes. Certain methods based on solid lasers have already been proposed.
However, these methods lead to bulky and expensive devices.